UnSpoken Agreement
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: After seeing Draco with another girl Pansy locks herself in the bathrooms, what happens when crimson color comes out of it?. One-Shot; PPDM


**Well Hi! this is my second fic on this site but it's also my first one in english, it's a one-shot based on Draco and Pansy, review please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the HP characters...If I did I wouldn't be writing here lol, oh and I don't own either the lyrics to Imaginary from Evanscence

* * *

**

**Un-Spoken Agreement**

**By: Katrina Krüger**

A drown scream, drown in these isolation that is my being...Can't you see? I'm just falling into desperation...

I sigh and look at the floor, a lonely tear escapes my green eyes...In a hurry I shake it away as I hear you coming through...

My breath gets caught in my throat when I see you standing there, your arms wrapped around her waist...Can't you see me here?

You kiss her softly, she giggles, I roll my eyes...

I stand up, clean my skirt; although I know it's not dirty, and finally your cold gray eyes turn to me

"What are you doing here?" you ask in a hoarse whisper

"Don't mind me Malfoy, I was just about to go up to my room"I say as I look up and down at the girl you where holding, some 6th year Ravenclaw girl, well at least she's not a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindork (as you so kindly call them)

You smirk at me seeing the jealousy that for a second sparks in my eyes, you know me too well and for that I'm damned

A bit of advice for you...don't ever fall for a Slytherin...even if you're one

"Enjoy your daily shag" I say quickly and loud enough for both of them to hear

I can hear him snort at my last comment and shake it away saying to the girl that it wasn't like that, in my insides I laugh...It's always like that

Gently but quickly I fall into my bed and stare at the ceiling. Somehow this has become a tradition; I cry, he comes in with a new girl, I see who she is (more like remembering so I can hate her later), then make a rude remark and come to my room to stare at my ceiling.

"Pansy are you alright?" asks one of my roommates looking at me oddly

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I say standing up from my bed and going to the bathroom to check how I look

"Oh...nothing" she says knowing full-well not to mess with my temper, I have a somewhat reputation of a bitch, I wonder why?

I check for tracks of ruined make-up (because of my tears) but see none; I sigh and close the door to the bathroom knowing that Millicent still was looking at me oddly, that had to stop...

Once the door is closed I lay against it and stare once again at the ceiling.

"You know dear, he really doesn't mean to hurt you" says the mirror in a motherly voice, yeah magical mirrors...the Headmaster's idea

I didn't say anything, right now I just wanted to stare at the ceiling, and suddenly I started to hum; then sing a familiar tune...

_"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights, Oh how I long for the deep sweet dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light..._" I sang as I slowly remembered how my mother sang that tune into my cradle

I know weird song to sing at a baby but hey I never said my family was normal did I?

"Parkinson open up" said a male voice outside my door, I recognised that voice...It was who used to whisper at my ear, who used to kiss me, who used to love me...

I tried to yell at him to go away but my voice failed me, I scowled and tried to say something but I couldn't...my voice was gone...

I looked around the bath and saw a red ink that was running everywhere, again I frowned and looked for the source of this, as I followed the trail of blood I saw that the source was none other that my own wrists...

When the hell did that happened!

I tried to scream but yet again my voice failed, what was happening?

"Parkinson are you alright?" asked again the same male voice but I could hear the whispers of other people

I wanted to tell him no! _Bloody hell no_ if you use that kind of language, but I couldn't

"I'm going in" he said forcefully, I guess he was telling the others...

_"Alohomora"_ I heard him say and with a click the door opened up bringing me with it as I was against it

"Merlin Parkinson what did you do!" he asked seeing the blood that now swam in my robes

I couldn't say anything, just a tear escaped from my eyes

"Quickly get Pomfrey, Damn it stop staring at her!"

With this shout from the blonde boy everyone started running towards the Hospital Wing

"Pansy, come on pans, stay with me" he said while stroking my cheek, I never knew he cared

"You care..." I whispered slowly feeling how my voice came back to me

"Of course I care Parkinson" he said with an annoyed face

"But I thought...you said..." He shushed me

"It doesn't matter now" he said this time more sweetly

"Excuse me, Everyone out of the way!" you could hear the shouts from Madam Pomfrey going our way

"Oh Merlin! Mr. Malfoy help me levitate her towards the Hospital Wing, hurry!"

And that was the last thing I heard...at least until I woke up

* * *

Ouch! I thought as I slowly opened my eyes, a growing headache pounding every time more forcefully. Where was I?

I look at my sides and see that one of my hands is tangled up with another, pale looking; one, the owner you ask? None other than Draco Malfoy...

Oh now I remember, the crying, the girl, the bath, the blood, the spoken words...I look at the boy again and smile a bit

"Oh good Miss Parkinson, you're up" said a female voice and with this the boy at my side woke up in a hurry

"Pansy? Pansy! You woke up! Are you alright?" he asked as he stroked my hand

Madam Pomfrey seemed somewhat amused and surprised at the caring boy, he didn't usually showed this side of him, I guess people who don't know him just thought he didn't have feelings, ergo, he wouldn't care

"I'm fine" I said between breaths, my throat was so dry

Here dear, drink this- said Pomfrey giving me a glass of water, now that was much better

"Miss Parkinson do you know how this started" she now asked

"No Madam, I was in the bathroom when I heard Draco calling me, I wanted to answer but my voice was gone, then I stared at the bathroom and saw all the blood, I swear I didn't do it"

I said in one-breath hoping they wouldn't think i was trying to kill myself or something

"Ahh, that's what I thought...Miss Parkinson have you ever heard about the 'Tourniquet Potion'?" asked the old women

"Yeah, it's supposed to make you feel like a tourniquet, sometimes it can ripp you open, that's why it's forbidden, isn't it?" I said in my normal voice

"Exactly, I think someone put a bit of it on your juice"

I gasped, who would do that?

"The Headmaster is right now finding out who did it, but we're just glad you're alright" said Pomfrey smiling in a motherly way

"Thank You" I said nodding my head, at this the older women went to see another patient, I could see from the red hair and the girly figure that it was Ginny Weasley

A small tear fell from my eyes and as I was about to wipe it off another hand did it for me.

"Draco..."

"Pansy...I'm sorry for what I said before" he said now feeling ashamed, that had to be a new emotion for Mister Malfoy

"It's alright Draco, I know you don't love me, so it doesn't matter"

He looked surprised

"Who told you that?" he said, confusion written all over his face

"I..." I really didn't know what to say, no one had told me that I just assumed...

He looked at my eyes and then did something unpredictable...

He kissed me

As he parted away I could see the different emotions going through him, and that's when I knew, even if he couldn't say it (yet) I knew

And at this I smiled...I smiled at our un-spoken agreement

* * *

**Well? What did you think? You can easily tell me by pressing that button, you know the one that says "Review"**

**Anywayz, hope you liked it! Any flames will be used for roasting marshmellows!**


End file.
